


To Forge A Family

by WashIsBoss



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: DaisyIsEggsy'sDaughter, EggsyIsKindOfAMess, HarryBeingAwkward, I'msobadattagging, M/M, MichelleIsAGoodMom, Papa!Eggsy, Tailor!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashIsBoss/pseuds/WashIsBoss
Summary: Harry Hart was the best thing to ever happen to Eggsy Unwin, aside from the birth of his daughter of course - though he hadn't thought that at the time. So it was fair to say that this moment, introducing the love of his life to his daughter - the other love of his life - was a big deal. And it was going well. By well, he clearly meant terribly.--In a world where Harry is just a tailor, with an annoying best friend who set him up on a date with a baker and student in Eggsy Unwin, who happened to be the young father of a toddler, anything can happen. And everything will go wrong.





	To Forge A Family

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write something again, don't ask me where it came from because I have no idea. I haven't written anything in... well since the last one. So this is a miracle.
> 
> I've just got this bit written so far, but I've got a plan for several-ish chapters of it. Not sure the actual fundamentals yet, and there might be a prequel if there's a demand for it, but it depends on if I manage to keep being capable of writing.
> 
> It isn't brit-picked - not beta'ed as I don't have one of those yet (though am open to it!) 
> 
> I know the stop at the end is a little rough but I ran out of time and wanted to upload something that made sense before my muse disappeared. I reeaaallly don't like the last line I'll admit, I might change it later. The rest of the date will be up sometime probably in the next week, but no promises.
> 
> I apprecaite you're continued love of my first story and despite the wait I hope you like this one too!

     From the sunlight pushing it’s way through the still unopened blinds of the little flat. To the birds chirping from the single tree on the small from lawn. Even to the pep in the step of every passer by. One may think that today was to be a wonderful day.

     Now from the screaming of a tired child, woken up far too early from her nap. To the blaring of an oven warning all those who could hear it that something was burning. To the half-dressed young man, bursting from a bedroom to save his dessert before it burned. One may think that the world was going to hell.

     Perhaps it’s both, on a day like today.

     See, today was the day that Eggsy Unwin was having his boyfriend over for dinner. His posh, rich boyfriend with a house three times the size of this small flat. His boyfriend, who always cooked him the nicest, most foreign sounding dishes. His boyfriend, who was also meeting his daughter for the very first time. Everything had to be perfect, and because of that fact nothing was going to plan.

     Daisy had woken up earlier than anticipated. About halfway through Eggsy trying to cook supper. So he had to juggle not only the dessert and cleaning the house, but also a screaming and hungry three year old. Needless to say it wasn’t going well.

     The pie, thankfully, was salvageable when Eggsy pulled it from the oven. The same couldn’t be said about the vegetables Eggsy had put into a pan on the stove. They were well on their way to the consistency of rubber. Not to mention that, as he saw when he poked his head into the living room, Daisy had taken the liberty of throwing the entire basket of toys onto the floor. He felt dread sinking into his stomach as he scrambled to clean it up, but he knew it was no use. A few minutes later, collapsing on the floor, running his hands through his hair.

     It was likely only a few minutes that Eggsy sat before the doorbell rang. He could've sworn he had an hour before Harry would show up, he wasn't even ready in the slightest.. He eyed the state of the living room, and the kitchen, and his face fell. He better face it now, Harry was not going to be impressed.

      When he moved to the door, yet, it wasn’t Harry that greeted him. But his mother. Red faced and breathing heavy, having rushed about in the hour and so since she got off work. Michelle beamed at her son, and pushed her way into the flat leaving Eggsy to stare dumbfounded after her. By the time he caught up, the door closed and himself trailing into the kitchen, it was already clean. The ruined food thrown out, and the dishes packed away. In place of the ruined vegetables and half-started pasta; there was a brilliant roasted fall yam. With a mix of meats and vegetables atop it that Eggsy couldn’t even begin to process. “Thank goodness you didn’t muck up the dessert Eggsy darling, because I didn’t have time to bake anything.” Michelle tutted, without turning to face her son. When she did, however, a few moments later to grab plates from the cupboard she was faced with two strong arms wrapping around her shoulders. Eggsy’s face pressed into the crook of her neck.

     “I love you.” He exclaimed, the worry in the pit of his stomach having eased upon her arrival. “Fuck mum I love you.” He repeated and pulled back to a beaming smile on his face. His mother sweetly smiled , and tapped his cheek as she did.

     “Don’t you fret Eggsy, your mum’s got your back.” She promised. “Now go deal with your girl, and I’ll set the table love okay?”

     With the order out of the way she went back to her preparations. Leaving Eggsy to deal with the crying toddler still sitting in the living room. He rushed to her side, and scooped Daisy up into his arms. Kissing across her cheeks. “We got a big night tonight flower.” He chimed to her, in a sing-song sort of voice. “Can you help dad and clean up your toys?” She questioned, once the little girl had settled a bit more. Daisy's eyebrows knitted together in the most intense concentration a toddler could handle. Then she settled upon a firm nod.

     “Okay.” She agreed, and once Eggsy set her down on the floor she began to totter around. He righted the basket, and left her too it. Not expecting perfection, but glad she had the distraction. It left him with the freedom to move back to his bedroom and finish getting changed.

     He’d opted for nothing too fancy, jeans and a simple button-down. It was his own home dammit and he weren’t the type to wear a full suit around his own house. No, that was Harry Hart kind of behavior.

     Harry.

     His Harry.

     Well, not quite his, but it was how he’d taken to referring to the man in his head since pretty much their first dinner date. Not that he would ever admit to it. He was far to proud for that kind of foolish mistake.

     Harry was everything Eggsy never thought he’d have the chance to get. Older and richer, yes, but also kind and sweet. Caring and doting and somehow completely and utterly in love with him. Harry always claimed to be the luckiest man in the world to be dating Eggsy, but the younger man knew better. Eggsy was the true luckiest. He would do everything in his power to never lose the second best thing to ever happen in his life. Second to the birth of his daughter of course - though he hadn’t thought so at the time.

     Harry had become such a constant in his life so fast. Even though they’d only been together for a handful and so of months he was so, so sure, of them together. He was in love and he knew it, and Harry loved him and he felt it. He felt it in every kiss, sweet instead of passionate. He felt it in every touch, whether it be to guide, or to comfort, and to maintain contact, because there was an urge to do so. He felt it in the way that Harry knew how he took his tea. The way he always made sure to make extra food so he could take some home for Daisy. The way he bought gifts that were more often for her than for Eggsy. In everything the man did Eggsy felt loved, unlike he ever had save for his mother and even then…

      God he was hopeless, he grumbled to himself as he straightened up his shirt and moved back out to the main room. He appeared in the hallway in time to kiss his mom farewell and thank her again. Then she slipped out the door with a fond, “Let me know how it goes tomorrow evening.”

      In the next few minutes, instead of waiting, nervous, as he was want to do, Eggsy cleaned. He made sure everything was set up. He settled Daisy in the living room with a show and a plush. He even lit a fucking candle like a romantic. As he felt like he couldn’t find a single more stupid thing to fill his time, the doorbell rang.

     Eggsy caught his breath in his throat, and moved to pull it open. Beaming a smile across his face, he greeted, “Hey-ya 'arry.” Before Harry leaned in press a gentle kiss to his lips.

    “Evening my love.” Was Harry’s response, and lord did that not put a rush of heat through Eggsy’s chest.

     “Why don’t you come in yea? I’ll take yer coat and.. And you can meet Dais..” Eggsy offered, with a half smile, knowing Harry was as nervous about it as he was. About how important this was. He let Harry in the door, and helped him out of his coat. Hanging it up, before taking the man’s hand in his own. He squeezed, seeing the nervousness on the man’s face. “It’ll be fine.” He promised, leaning up to kiss Harry on the cheek and then they rounded the corner.

     Eggsy opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by the surprisingly dexterous throw of a rubber block into the side of Harry’s face. Hitting him across the left temple.

     So it seems the day may just be going to hell.


End file.
